


Set Myself on Fire

by ohthislove



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Breeding Kink, Dubious Consent, F/M, Mild Language, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Self-Insert, Sex Pollen, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohthislove/pseuds/ohthislove
Summary: An unprecedented circumstance forces Bucky to realize he desires more than to just protect you.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	Set Myself on Fire

Bucky sat on the couch, his foot tapping incessantly against the ground. His metal fingers fidgeted against his bouncing knee, keeping in time with the ticking of the clock on the wall. He never tore his gaze away from the double doors for a second, except to glance at the clock on the wall. _They should’ve been back by now…_

He felt a hand on his shoulder, jolting him out of his thoughts. “Stop freaking yourself out.” He turned to see Wanda smiling warmly at him. “She’s fine.”

Bucky knew she was right, but that didn’t stop him from worrying any less.

Ever since you joined the team, he’d been glued to your side, much to the surprise of the rest of the members. Bucky was never really talkative or made much of an effort to bond with anyone (rightfully so, after all he’s been through), but that all changed when you showed up. He didn’t know why, but something about the twinkle in your eyes when you looked at him and the way you sometimes would blush around him made him want to protect you like you were his little sister, even if you were more than capable of handling yourself in a fight.

He opened his mouth to respond to Wanda, but immediately closed it when he heard a commotion coming from just outside the doors. He sat up a little straighter like a dog eagerly awaiting its owner as they were thrown open with such force they slammed into the walls with a resounding bang.

Steve and Tony were the first ones to enter, looking tired and battleworn. Bucky could make out Peter, Nat, and Sam traipsing in behind them, but frowned when he realized your face wasn’t among theirs. He instantly jumped to his feet and rushed to meet them.

“Where is she?” He frantically searched the group again, as if he could somehow overlook your presence.

When he was met with silence and Steve and Tony exchanging a concerned glance, his frustration grew. “Where is she?” he repeated a little louder this time, gritting his teeth.

Steve let out a long sigh. “We had to take her to the medbay.”

Bucky’s eyes grew so wide, they nearly popped out of his skull. “What? Why?”

“She’s not hurt,” the blonde was quick to reassure him. “She got infected with some strange substance, we don’t know what it is. She’s in quarantine until we can get it all sorted out.”

His heart sank to his stomach. Images of you sick and in pain flashed before his eyes. “I have to go see her.” He was already moving past the group before the words were even out of his mouth.

Immediately, Steve and Tonys’ hands were on his shoulders, stopping him in his tracks. “You can’t, Bucky. It’s dangerous.” Steve shook his head.

“Don’t worry. We have her under constant supervision,” Tony added.

Bucky narrowed his eyes at the pair. He had practically begged them to let him go with you on the mission, but no matter what he said, they had vehemently refused. No, they had kept you separated _on purpose._ And now you were injured. Even worse, you could _die._

And he hadn’t been there to stop it from happening.

He pushed away from them. “I told you to let me go!” He knew it wasn’t right to blame them, that it wasn’t their fault, but he was desperate to point the finger at someone. “I told you, and you said no!”

He felt another hand land on his shoulder and almost jerked out of their grip until Wanda appeared at his side. “Bucky,” she began in a soothing tone, her eyes boring into his, “she needs her rest. You can talk to her soon.”

His chest rose and fell in rapid succession, his breath coming out in short bursts from his flared nostrils. He shot one last withering glare at Steve and Tony, who met his eyes with sorrow and pity. He stepped down and let Wanda lead him away.

-

Sneaking into the medbay was surprisingly easy.

Bucky couldn’t sleep. After talking to Wanda and staying up for a long time, he tried, but sleep would not take him. But even worse than sleep, he feared the night terrors that would come for him the second he closed his eyes.

So he did the only thing he could think of: he snuck into the medbay to see you.

Sure, he was a highly trained super soldier, but he thought it would be harder to sneak into the place a sick avenger was being kept. It didn’t make him feel any better when he saw the sleeping nurse at the front desk. _Constant supervision, my ass._

He located where your room was and stopped just outside when he heard noise coming from inside. It was faint, but his ears picked up desperate, high-pitched mewling. He grabbed the doorknob and slipped inside as quickly and quietly as possible.

He shut the door behind him and faced where you were lying in a hospital bed. You were writhing in pain, your back arched off of the mattress and your hands twisting in the sheets. Your eyes were squeezed shut, breathy wails falling from your parted lips.

He called your name in a frantic whisper as he rushed to your side. “Hey, it’s okay. I’m here.” He leaned over your contorted body. “I’m here now.”

Up close, he could see just how badly whatever you had been infected with was affecting you. You were flushed from head to toe, your skin glowing a bright, vibrant red. Your hair was matted with sweat, and beads of perspiration ran down your forehead. Your eyelids fluttered open for just a second, and he could see your pupils were so dilated that your irises were mere colored rims around them.

Your eyes lit up with recognition, and you reached out to him. “Bucky,” you whined, blinking back tears, “it hurts.”

“I know, little girl. It’s okay. I’m here now.” He took your hand and was shocked by just how hot and feverish your skin was. He couldn’t believe you were just left to fend for yourself. “I’m gonna go get help.”

He twisted away to go call a nurse, but your hand on his pulled him back. “No, please,” you cried, shivers racking your body. “I just need you.”

“Okay, okay,” he placated you, smoothing your hair back. “Tell me how I can help you.”

You sat up and balled your fists in the fabric of his shirt. You tugged him closer to you and slanted your lips over his.

He went stock still when your lips closed over his. Your kiss was urgent, your lips moving against his frozen ones passionately. When he regained the ability to move, he gently placed his hands on your shoulders and pushed you back.

He softly said your name. “What are you doing?”

You stared up at him, eyes brimming with tears. “Please, I want you.” You reached in between your bodies to cup his bulge with your hand. “I want you to make the pain go away.”

You started stroking his slowly hardening member, and his eyes went wide. He slowly said your name. “We can’t… You’re sick.”

He tried to pull away from you, but your grip on him remained strong. “Please!” You rubbed your thighs together impatiently. “It hurts so badly. I need you inside me.”

He sucked in a sharp breath. He had never really thought about you sexually before, but seeing you like this, he had to admit it awakened something within him. He would do anything to protect you, and if fucking you could alleviate what pain you were feeling even the slightest bit, then he would do it.

“Okay.” He pushed your hair out of your face behind your ears. “Okay, little girl.” He pressed a chaste kiss to the top of your head. “I’ll make it go away. I’ll make you feel better.”

You leaned up to connect your lips again in a fervent kiss. You fell back against the hospital bed, and he climbed on top of you. He ran his hands up your smooth legs, the feel of your warming skin nice against the cold metal of his arm. He pushed up your hospital gown to bare yourself to him and took in the sight of your pussy drenched in your arousal. There was so much; it was unnatural. He could only imagine how painful your need must be.

He dipped his fingers between your folds, spreading your wetness along your slit. “You’re so wet, little girl.”

You squirmed underneath him. “I don’t wanna wait. I need you now.”

Looking down into your eyes, he couldn’t help the guilt that washed over him for what he was about to do. He knew you weren’t in the right frame of mind, but he cared deeply for you. He wouldn’t do anything to hurt you.

He rescinded his fingers from you and undid the buckle on his belt. The drag of his zipper felt like it took forever. He shoved his pants down to his knees and stroked his throbbing cock. He leaned over you and rubbed his cock between your folds, covering himself in your juices.

The head of his cock brushed against your entrance, and a gasp escaped your throat. “Please.” You bucked your hips up eagerly.

He angled himself at your entrance and pushed inside of you. He watched, mesmerized, as your pussy swallowed his cock inch by inch. You latched onto his shoulders, nails scratching at his back. Your face contorted with pleasure.

He slid into you to the hilt. Your heat was so tight and warm, it was unlike anything he had ever felt before. He pulled his hips back only to sink back into you, groaning as the squelch of your pussy filled the otherwise quiet room. He set a slow pace, savoring every moment, but that soon was no longer enough for you.

“More,” you choked out, bordering on sobbing. “I need more. Please, Bucky. Oh, God.”

He wrapped his arms around your waist and held you close to him as if he was trying to envelop you inside himself. Eager to give you what you want, he sped up his pace. The front of his shirt grew damp with sweat where his chest met yours. He pressed his forehead against yours, brushing your lips with a kiss. He reached down to swirl the pads of his fingers over your swollen clit.

You stuttered out a moan. “Yes, yes, yes,” you chanted over and over. He could tell you were close when your brow furrowed and your bottom lip started to wobble. Then, your whole body tensed, and your walls clamped down on him like a vice as your orgasm crested.

“You’re choking my cock, little girl.” He continued to ram into you, not far behind. “I’m getting close.”

He started to pull out when your legs wrapped around his waist, effectively trapping him. “Come inside me,” you rasped.

He drew his brows together. “What? No.” He tried to pull away again, but only succeeded in furthering his own pleasure.

He pushed himself up on his hands to get away from you, but you followed him, snaking your arms around his shoulders. You stared into his eyes as his thrusts became sloppy and uneven. He couldn’t stop from spilling into you, coating your walls with his seed. His vision went white as pleasure washed over him, and he collapsed on top of you in exhaustion.

He buried his face in the crook of your neck. You ran your fingers through his dark tresses. As he came down from his high and his mind cleared, he felt irresponsible for coming inside of you, whether you wanted it or not. But he promised himself that he would make it up to you and buy you a morning after pill once this was all over.

He started to soften inside of you and moved to pull out, but you whimpered, tugging him back down.

“Little girl…” he began, his tone vaguely scolding.

“I’ll get it hard again.” You started to rock your hips against his, and sure enough, blood rushed down to his cock.

He sighed and grabbed your hips, slowly pumping into you again. A bright smile spread over your face, and Bucky couldn’t help but mirror your expression. Maybe he was lying to himself, but if fucking you all night would make you feel better, then that’s exactly what he would do.

-

When you woke up, your fever broke. Your skin was clammy, and your entire body ached. You groaned and moved to roll over, but froze when you realized you weren’t alone.

You slowly opened your eyes. You blinked rapidly, and when your blurry vision cleared, you saw Bucky in bed beside you. He was deep in sleep with an arm slung over your waist, one half of his face smushed into the pillow under him and sleepy sighs escaping from his parted lips. You startled when you realized that he was completely naked.

You looked down and saw that you were naked as well. You parted your legs to see dried cum on the insides of your thighs. All the events of yesterday came rushing back to you like a dam had broke: getting infected on the mission, the desperate need for sex clawing at your spine and rippling through your gut, seeing Bucky and begging him to fuck you over and over. A noise of distress escaped your throat, causing Bucky to stir beside you.

His eyes slowly opened, and a soft smile came over his face. “Is it morning already?” His voice was gravelly with sleep. “You kept me up all night last night, little girl.”

His arm around you tightened and started to draw you closer into his side. You freaked and scrambled away from him, eying him warily. “Get away from me,” you murmured.

His thick brows knitted together and he sat up. His tone was laced with concern as he said your name. “What’s wrong?”

Before you could even begin to string together a coherent explanation, the door to your hospital room flew open. Tony was the first inside, Steve, Bruce, and Wanda on his heels. You squeaked and covered yourself with the bed sheets. They slowed to a stop when they noticed Bucky and your state of undress, their chests heaving as if they had rushed halfway across the tower just to get there.

“Bucky, what did you do?” Tony asked, although he no doubt already knew the answer. He raked his hands through his salt and pepper hair. “We told you to stay away from her for a reason.”

Bucky was quick to go on the defensive. “She was hurting. I was helping her.” He frowned, the look in his dark eyes dangerous. “You guys were the ones to leave her alone and suffering for a whole night.”

“Well, we found out what it was she got infected with.” Bruce shoved his hands in the pockets of his lab coat. “It was an aphrodisiac and a fertility booster.”

“Meaning what?” you spoke up, still clutching the sheet to your chest.

Bruce swallowed hard, suddenly nervous. “Meaning that it overrides any form of contraceptive, and there’s a very high chance that you’re pregnant.”

The words didn’t seem to reach your ears for a moment, but when they sunk in, you felt lightheaded and nauseous for a whole other reason than whatever had infected you before. The last thing you remembered seeing before the whole world tilted on its axis were the grim faces of your team members staring back at you and the glint in Bucky’s clear blue eyes.


End file.
